narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ao (Kiri)
was a shinobi from Kirigakure, and a member of the ANBU Hunter-nin Corps. Background Born to low level shinobi parents in a small village on the main island of the some meters from Kirigakure, Ao was seen by his parents with great pride and carrying with him the hope of his parents of one day become a better shinobi than they were. In his time at the Academy, Ao did not stand out on many matters, showing prominence only in subjects that used logic, even though he was very committed to learn as much as his colleagues. Moreover, at that time he considered himself a pacifist and repudiated any kind of conflict that might trigger a war. His ideals were usually criticized and debauched by the other children of his age and his instructors who did not saw on him a future as an elite shinobi of Kirigakure. Shortly before graduating from the Academy, Ao was taken by to the ruins of a district from Kirigakure that was entirely destroyed after being instituted a revolution against shinobi who had rare blood inheritance. Shocked by the scenery he encountered, Ao refused even more to leave his ideals. Therefore Jinin took him to another village destroyed by other revolution. After a long time, Ao realize that Jinin showed what was left of his former home and that his whole village had been wiped out. Still crying over the death of his parents, Ao was forced by Jinin to leave the scene when Hunter-nin from Kirigakure approached to the area. When they returned to the village, Jinin left Ao alone in his house, and after giving his back to the boy he said the words that were engraved in the Ao's heart until the time of his death "There're things in this world that even the best shinobi isn't able to protect". Ao graduated from the Academy as one of the best students of his time. With stunning sensorial abilities and unusual comprehension among children of his age, Ao abandoned his pacifist ideals and rapidly achieved great recognition in Kirigakure, even constantly having to endure a lot of pressure, but still without ever show weakness or cowardice. Ao became deeply related to Mei and Homare since his youth and especially during wartime, when he was appointed to join Team Mekajiki. Even though age difference of nearly ten years, Ao treated the two girls as if they had the same age and usually was opposed to the bold and risky desires of the two young girls, always following Mekajiki's orders. When Ao was integrated into the ANBU squad, the time he spent with the two girls decreased due to the constant highly dangerous S-rank missions he was summoned to perform. However, to his surprise, Ao was eventually appointed as the leader of the team that Homare joined after becoming a Hunter-nin, which narrowed the bonds of trust between them. During the , Ao was part of a sensor-type shinobi team - alongside with and , which would cover and his elite team, whose orders were given by the Third Mizukage to sabotage a convoy of supplies and weapons from Konoha besides murdering all shinobi present. After preparing ambushes and traps on the route traced by the Konoha's convoy, Ao worked in the shadows, out of the reach of the battle waged by Jinpachi and his team, which left a huge mark of blood. Ao just participated in the battle when Konoha's reinforcements arrived. Seeing that the amount of enemies exceeded the capacity of Jinpachi's team in supporting the attacks, Ao interceded in the midst of the battle when members of the Nara Clan tried to ambush and assassinate Jinpachi. Although he managed to save Jinpachi from the ambush, Ao was wounded by a shadow shaped like a tentacle wrapped around a kunai, losing his right eye. After the platoon was forced to retreat, Ao was verbally insulted by Jinpachi even before receiving medical care to staunch the blood that dripped from his injured right eye. Outraged at being saved and feeling humiliated, Jinpachi blamed Ao for the mission's failure and abandoned him in the as punishment. On the way he traveled alone back to Kirigakure, Ao clashed against two members of the Hyūga Clan who patrolled the border with the looking for possible new attacks from Kirigakure. Even wounded, Ao fought toe to toe against the Hyūga enough to leave both seriously injured, although he has had to overcome his limits to survive. At the end of the battle, Ao end up murdering both Hyūga and stealing the right eye that belonged to the Hyūga from the Main House. Returning to Kirigakure, Ao had the Byakugan transplanted in place of his right eye and from that day he became one of the trumps from Kirigakure against its enemies. Personality and Mei's rivalry.]] Ao was a calm, prideful, stern and was the epitome of a stereotypical masculine individual. He believed that men should be tough and decisive, constantly scolding for his pessimistic and weak demeanour. This attitude seemed to be caused by his upbringing during the times when Kirigakure was known as the "Village of the Bloody Mist". He had a tendency of bringing up how things were done during those days, usually while fussing over Chōjūrō's behaviour. Despite his fussing, Ao did seem to have some type of friendship with Chōjūrō as he offered to treat him to a meal for luck in the upcoming war. Appearance He was a middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch, under which he concealed the Byakugan that he obtained from a Hyūga clan member he defeated. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for written on them twice on each side. These talismans reacted when his Byakugan is under threat and will protect it from anyone, even himself. He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them. With the outbreak of the , he donned the standard outfit of the shinobi alliance with a Kirigakure flak jacket over it. He still kept his protective earrings with him. Abilities As a veteran of Kirigakure's hunter-nin, Ao was a highly capable tracker and has extensive knowledge of the human body. He seemed to possess a great deal of speed and agility, being able to grab a kama thrown at him just moments before it slashed his neck, in turn throwing the weapon and hitting the assailant, who had moved to assault him from the back, all in quick sucession. He was also clearly a very skilled combatant, as he was capable of defeating a member of the Hyūga clan and surviving a fight with Shisui Uchiha, a feared shinobi who was regarded as a genius even amongst the Uchiha. Sensor He was also a highly skilled sensor shinobi, a testament to which is that during the he was appointed as the Captain of the of the . With his sensory skills he could even pick out the reincarnated shinobi out of thousands of White Zetsu clones, a feat that his counterparts could not perform. Along with , he was able to erect an immense sensing barrier, which allowed him to monitor the battle between the Allied Shinobi Forces and the White Zetsu Army. Ao counts among the few sensors that have shown the ability to sense natural energy. Byakugan At some point in the past, Ao took a Byakugan from a defeated member of the Hyūga clan and transplanted it into his right eye socket. His skill with it was notable, as he said that his eye saw through the illusion placed on the . With it he was able to detect that the eye in Danzō's right eye socket as well as his right arm had the colour of Shisui Uchiha's chakra. It is also notable that unlike a transplanted Sharingan, the Byakugan could be activated at will, rather than being in a constant release stage. The Byakugan was protected by the talisman seals that Ao wears as earrings, and would cover the eye if anyone tries to take or attack it. The seal could not be deactivated by anyone (not even the Mizukage) except Ao himself or other hunter-nin. Legacy Ao is credited as being the one who was able to uncover that the Fourth Mizukage was being controlled by a third party thanks to acquiring a Byakugan after his confrontation with a Hyūga. Thus it can be said that Ao played a crucial role in the turn of government within his village and helped the nation to usher in a time of openness and freedom from the tyranny of the once-called "Village of the Bloody Mist" that came with the appointment of the Fifth Mizukage. Ao's veteran skills also came in handy to the Allied Shinobi Forces where he was able to used his honed sensory skills to provide information on what was happening on the battlefield. Trivia *Ao (青) means "blue" or "green". Quotes *(To Mei Terumī) "The decision was made a few minutes ago... Mei, you'll be the Mizukage." *(At his last birthday) "Ah, forty six... I'm beginning to feel my bones rusting. Perhaps it was time to retire... Better not, today's youth aren't ready to take on so many responsibilities."